


Lesson

by LazarusII



Series: Star Wars One-Shots (Basically a Collection of Obi-Wan & Ahsoka Fics ) [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Learning, Gen, Grand Master & Grand Padawan Bonding, Happy Ending, Jedi June, Jedi family, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon is the Best, Youngling Ahsoka Tano, happy fic, lightsaber forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/pseuds/LazarusII
Summary: After messing up during a difficult training exercise, Ahsoka Tano finds herself feeling overwhelmed. Plo Koon is there to remind her that everything will be alright--and give her a chance to learn something new...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars One-Shots (Basically a Collection of Obi-Wan & Ahsoka Fics ) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703224
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donner/gifts).



> Hello!  
> This fic is both a gift for Donner and my entry to Day 13, [Jedi June](https://jedijune.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

  
  


The obstacle course loomed before Ahsoka, the elevated platforms and various terrain pieces filling the massive training room. 

To her right was the ‘forest’, a set of large Felucian-type trees with ribbed trunks--perfect for climbing. Against the far wall, screened by the large, curved bows, was a small artificially-powered waterfall. Spanning from there, and filling up the rest of the room, was a varying set of rock landforms. Tall, uneven, and jagged, they would be the main source of cover in the training exercise. 

It was relatively simple. There were teams of six, each representing half of Ahsoka’s expedition and combat class. The goal was to capture the opponent’s flag--a small pole with a holographic flag on top. 

As the youngest in her class, Ahsoka was determined not to fail. This was her chance to prove herself against the older trainees, even if she was one of the two defenders. 

Crouched in one of the corners of the large room, the flag behind her, Ahsoka waited. Her lightsaber hummed in her hand comfortingly. 

Beside Ahsoka stood one of her classmates, a tall Rodian boy. Their other four teammates had already scattered, searching for the other flag. 

For a while, everything was silent. 

Ahsoka felt apprehension building in her stomach. 

Transparisteel windows surrounded the entire room, invisible from the inside. She didn’t know who was watching, but she knew that  _ someone  _ was up there. 

The feeling of being watched made her stand a little straighter. 

_ Maybe my future Master is up there right now, _ she thought,  _ I have to be strong.  _

_ I have to show them that I can be a Jedi too. _

_ I have to-- _

“Ahsoka!” Her teammate’s cry came just as a shadow fell over her. 

Gasping, Ahsoka backpedaled into the flag, nearly falling as she raised her lightsaber in defense. A bright blue blade hissed against her own. It was an older boy, human, with jet black hair and dark eyes. 

Ahsoka felt her heart jump into her throat. 

He was the best in their class. 

The air was full of the humming of lightsabers. 

_ Three of them--Oh Force-- _

Ahsoka kicked out with her right foot, trying to create a distance between herself and her attacker, but was sent backward with the Force. 

It was a light push, but more than enough to send her small frame flying. 

She collided with someone mid-air and heard a distinct ‘oof’ as they landed in a mess of limbs. 

Reeling, Ahsoka tried to get her bearings, but was roughly shoved aside as the person she’d landed on leaped forwards with a cry. 

“No!” 

Growling softly, her teammate Force-pushed one of their opponents into the nearby rocks. The classmate promptly dropped something glowing, something--

_ Our flag! _

Ahsoka rolled onto her knees, grabbing her lightsaber from the ground. Reaching out to the Force, she summoned the glowing object to her hand. 

Nearby, the Rodian youngling spun, engaging another one of their opponents. 

“Protect the flag,” he yelled to her. 

A shadow fell over Ahsoka and she froze, eyes widening. 

_ No… There were three of them.  _

Twisting, Ahsoka ignited her blade and raised it, knowing that this was a fight she could never hope to win. In her other hand, she held the flag in a deathgrip. 

With a blur of blue light, the dark-haired boy attacked, a smile creeping up his face as Ahsoka flailed to try and stop him. 

Soon, he had her backed up against a nearby rock. In their fight, he’d managed to hit her on both the arms and legs, small red marks appearing on her where his low-powered blade had touched her skin. 

Eyes pricking from tears, Ahsoka realized that he wasn’t going to stop--and that she desperately needed her other hand. 

She knew it was a bad idea. 

But what other choice did she have? He kept knocking around her blade… 

Ahsoka dropped the flag and it clattered softly against the rocks. 

She stepped forward--

Only--the boy was gone, his retreating back disappearing in the treeline, his teammates close behind him. 

The Rodian youngling was rushing towards her, his large dark eyes filled with frustration. 

“Ahsoka!” He cried, “why did you do that?”

It was then that Ahsoka realized that the flag was gone. 

_ No… I’m an idiot.  _

A soft alarm sounded and Master Yoda’s voice came over the room’s PA. 

“Completed, this challenge has been. Tomorrow, discuss this exercise, we will.” 

_ It’s over. _

_ We lost.  _

Her classmate gave her a look of irritation, but nodded all the same. 

“See you tomorrow.” He said curtly, before turning away. 

Once she was sure that she was alone, Ahsoka bowed her head, absently kicking at a loose pebble nearby. 

_ It’s my fault, I got distracted.  _

Time seemed to drag by as she made her way out of the training room. 

_ I need to get out of here.  _

Particularly in the lower levels of the Jedi Temple, the halls were a lot cozier, the ceiling closer to the ground and the floor carpeted; it still, however held true to the same reddish-brown tones as the rest of the building. 

_ Usually _ , it was one of the places where Ahsoka felt comfortable, as if she were in a warm and safe place. This time, however, it felt different. 

It felt stifling. 

  
  


And the steady stream of Knights, Padawans, and Masters leaving the observation deck certainly did  _ not  _ help. 

Head down, Ahsoka picked up her pace, trying to reach the stairs without being noticed. 

She’d nearly reached them before she heard her name. 

“Lil’ Soka.” 

Ahsoka slowed, coming to a halt, hugging herself. 

She knew that voice all too well. It was the voice of the Jedi who’d brought her to the Temple, the person who’d cheered her on since day one. 

“Master Plo?” She turned slowly, eyes moving upwards to stare at the Master. 

His presence seemed to smile at her. “Are you alright?” 

Ahsoka’s heart twisted. 

_ No…  _

“I’m okay, Master.” She replied, trying for a smile--and failing. 

Master Plo nodded. “There is someone who I’d like you to meet. If you would come with me…” 

In truth, all Ahsoka wanted to do was hide, but she followed the Jedi Master anyway. How could she say no? 

They rounded a corner and Ahsoka’s breath hitched. 

Standing near the entrance to one of the private dojos stood Obi-Wan Kenobi. Beside him, Anakin Skywalker leaned against the wall with a bored expression. 

As Master Plo approached the two, Ahsoka felt her face start to burn. She slowed as an overwhelming sense of shyness overtook her senses. More than ever, she felt the burden of her recent failure in training, an invisible, open wound in her confidence. 

Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker were  _ legends  _ among the younglings. Both Jedi were shrouded in mystery and wonder. And yet here they were, standing in front of her. 

What made it worse was that she looked up to Master Kenobi--specifically. He’d been her hero ever since she’d watched him demonstrate Form III lightsaber combat to her class. And that had been years ago. Not only was he balanced in the Force, but he was also incredibly skilled with a blade--everything that she  _ wasn’t _ . 

_ Oh no, please tell me they weren’t watching.  _

_ Please no. _

Master Plo turned and beckoned for her to come closer. Dragging her feet, Ahsoka drifted closer, hands hugging herself. 

Suddenly, a bolt of electricity shot through her. 

_ Kriffing hells--where are my manners.  _

Hastily, she pressed her hands to her sides and bowed to Master Kenobi. Eyes cast downwards. 

When she righted herself, the Jedi Master was smiling. He had a gentle, kind smile. His warm presence exuded a radiant light, matched by his Padawan. 

Slowly, Ahsoka began to feel some of the tension fade from her mind. 

Padawan Skywalker dipped his head towards her. For the first time, Ahsoka realized just how  _ tall  _ he was. He was already slightly taller than Master Kenobi. 

_ He’s very much older than I am.  _ She thought. _ Five years… Maybe? _

The apprentice unfolded his arms and pushed off the wall, grinning at her. He came to stand next to Master Kenobi. 

Master Plo looked at the other Jedi and nodded. “I will be right inside,” he said. 

Padawan Skywalker seemed about to jump from the floor with anticipation. Ahsoka, despite feeling down, couldn’t help picking up some of the excitement the Padawan exuded--it was contagious. 

Master Kenobi pulled open the heavy door to the dojo and entered, his apprentice following close after. 

Slightly numb from the implications of what had just been said, Ahsoka stood in a daze. 

_ What? _

In front of her, Master Plo came closer to her, kneeling to her eye level. “Ahsoka.” He laid a hand on her shoulder. 

“I know you’re not feeling good about what happened today.”

Her spirits sank a bit and she bowed her head again, suppressing the urge to fidget. “Yeah…” She whispered, “I just feel… Useless against my classmates.”

Master Plo hummed. “I spoke with Master Drallig the other day and he mentioned that you were having trouble with the lightsaber forms you’re learning now.” 

Ahsoka winced before nodding again. 

“Lil’ Soka.” 

She looked back up at him, feeling the pressure of tears building behind her eyes. 

“Master Kenobi is a good friend. Both of us were watching today’s challenge and he made a suggestion that I’d like you to consider.” 

Ahsoka felt numb. 

_ Wait. What?  _

Master Plo continued. “He believes that you may find the reverse grip more to your liking, the Shien discipline to be precise.”

Ahsoka felt confusion enter her mind. She hadn’t heard very much about Shien form except that it was very physically demanding. 

“Shien…?” Her voice trailed off. 

In the Force, she could sense Master Plo smiling. 

“I will be instructing Padawan Skywalker in the more advanced aspects of Form V today,” he said kindly, “Master Kenobi has agreed to teach you the basics of the reverse form if you would be interested. I will understand if you do not wish to, but know that Master Kenobi is leaving for a mission tomorrow.” 

Ahsoka’s eyes widened and her eyes slid to the doorway. She could hear the hum of a lightsaber from inside. 

_ I get to train with… Master Kenobi?  _

“I would be honored to, Master.” She breathed. 

Master Plo got to his feet and nodded. 

Ahsoka moved towards the entrance. She was already feeling much better now, but with every step a new sense of nervousness grew in her mind. Finally, when she reached the doorway, she hesitated. 

Opening her mouth to speak, she looked back at where Master Plo stood behind her. 

The Master chuckled, “have courage, Ahsoka. You are strong.” 

Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile at that, feeling her sense of doubt fade. 

Inside the dojo, Padawan Skywalker and Master Kenobi were arguing. But it was more of a playful banter, really. 

The Padawan clearly wanted to go all out and was half-begging his Master to let him train longer. In an exasperated tone, Master Kenobi was trying to explain that their mission was not to be taken lightly--and this was not the best time to suffer post-training exhaustion. 

Ahsoka felt Master Plo’s amusement in the Force as they looked upon the chaos. 

_ They don’t even realize we’re in here yet _ , Ahsoka realized. 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Ahsoka took the time to throw her arms around the Kel Dor Master. He grunted with surprise. 

“Thank you, Master Plo.” 

She surprised herself by her boldness sometimes… 

Releasing him, Ahsoka made her way to the benches against the far wall and sat down. 

Eventually, Master Kenobi came over, respectfully trading places with Master Plo. 

“My apologies, young one,” he said. 

Ahsoka stood and shook her head, “it’s alright.” 

After depositing his cloak against the wall, Master Kenobi took up a position on the opposite side of the dojo from Master Plo and Padawan Skywalker. Smoothly, he pulled his lightsaber from his belt and ignited its blue blade. 

Ahsoka faced him, heart pounding in her chest. 

“I would like you to mirror me,” he said. 

Master Kenobi rotated his lightsaber so that it was held backwards in his hand and moved his right leg back. He turned slightly to the side, center of gravity low, his lightsaber held behind him, angled upward. Finally, he brought his free hand in front of him, palm outwards. 

Slowly, Ahsoka spun her own blade. Instantly, something seemed to click. 

It felt  _ right.  _

As her lesson continued, Ahsoka realized that she felt strong. Even though this lightsaber form was new, it felt as though it had been made for  _ her _ . 

A smile grew on her face, even when the form grew more physically demanding. 

She felt strong. 

Thinking of the exercise from earlier that day, she began to feel excited again. 

It was okay that she failed today, she decided. 

_ Tomorrow will be different, and so will the next challenge.  _

_ I got this.  _

_ Fin.  _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://lazarusii.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and may the Force be with you!
> 
> (Donner, I hope you like this <3 )


End file.
